Nico
Nico ''' (ニコ , niko ) is one of the main characters in the collab fanfic '''DxD: Fragments of Black and Silver He is the bastard son of The Outer God Nyarlathotep and an unnamed human woman. Currently, he is the host of the first and most powerful Longinus tier Sacred Gear the True Longinus. Appearance Nico is a tall, lean-built teen with light skin, messy blonde hair, blue eyes and a frivolous smile. In his free time or when he is exploring places he wears a long white robe with orange strips running along the inside edges which is held together by a small black belt. On top of that is what appears to be a sleeveless orange coat with a darker orange diamond pattern also running along the inside edge. He wears light brown shoes with bandages underneath and has a pale green scarf around his neck along with a headband of the same color tied on the right side. The reason why he wears this is due to how cold it can get during the nights in the wastelands. When in his fits of madness Nico's hair turns white and his eyes start to spiral. Although rarely, his eyes will become red. Personality At first when a person meets Nico he tends to be quiet. Commonly, you may find him communicating little. Only using small gestures to show what he wants; or he will write his words on a piece of paper or his whiteboard. When in this state, if he comes into physical contact with a person he will start to blush and back away. At times if he gets very angry enough he will start to speak. If he were to lose his whiteboard on which he writes it will cause him to panic or cry although the latter happens rarely. When he finally starts to trust a person his personality will change. ... Due to his curiosity he gets in trouble as he will do or say things to see what kind of reaction he can get out of a person. Nico usually prefers to write then talk due to how some people make him nervous when he talks to them. He has also shown to put people back on the whiteboard meaning he will only talk with them with the whiteboard when they do something to offend. He does get over it after a while but it takes time depending on how offended he is. Nico appears to still have a grudge towards Vampires because of how they treated him. When in public, even if he is with people he trusts he will revert back to writing or making gestures instead of talking. ... He does have a chivalrous side when fighting. This shows with opponents he actually takes serious. He will fight them with a weapon equal to theirs if he has it in his possession. He will also refuse to change weapons even if it puts him at an disadvantage showing that he is either stubborn or arrogant in his abilities. Nico hates when people are abused and will step in to stop it however, he knows when to step in and when not to. He has a hatred for his father which he stores inside of himself. The reason for this is because Nico blames his father for the death of his mother and for everything bad that happened to him. One part of Nico actually thanks his father for this due to it giving him a chance to do something that will let him be remembered through out the ages. There is one side that no one knows about, not even himself. This side of him contains the madness of an Outer God which is under restraint by Nico's psyche. But his insanity does leak out when under great amounts of stress causing him to go into fits of insanity. When his fits kicks in he will start to laugh and will usually become unpredictable sometimes becoming violent or just talk to himself. However, if something very traumatic were to happen to him again it would unleash this side of him. Despite not showing it, Nico is very intelligent and knows if someone is manipulating him. He usually plays along to see where it gets him. After a while of acting dumb he will usually call the person out to see what type of reaction he can get out of them. Much like a kid his age and a male of that Nico has a strong attraction to people of the opposite sex. He has had a few crushes on the women he has met even some that are questionable and others he is too embarrassed to admit. However, he has once said to the person he trusts the most was: "My heart belongs to one woman. Even if she doesn't return it I'm fine with that." Showing that he loves one person more then the others. History Nico was born when the Outer God Nyarlathotep married and impregnated a human woman. Nico's mother died during child birth leaving Nyarlathotep to watch Nico on his own. Due to him hearing about how the other Outer Gods were being hunted down and decided to try and hide. Going to Romania he found the Vampire faction and decided to make a deal with them. He exchanged his son and taught them magic so they would be immune to the holy attribute. In return they would let Nyarlathotep stay in their territory and allow him to do as he pleased. They accepted and let Nico stay and raised him as a servant to one of the nobles. He was put as the servant of Alice J. Alighieri. While growing up as servant Nico was abused and treated like trash by Alice and other nobles. Since he had no other kids his age he could talk to Nico started to find it hard to talk at all and usually kept silent. One day the Vampires found and imprisoned a wielder of the True Longinus. At the same time it was noticed that Nico's Outer God heritage was acting up causing some servants to enter fits of madness. Deciding that Nico needed to concentrate on another thing and implanted the True Longinus into him. This kept his madness under control for a while as Nico practice in his free time on using it. After some time he was showing some mastery over it causing the vampires treatment of him to worsen. They did this so that it would lower Nico's confidence and he wouldn't try and get stronger. But this caused Nico to get angry and start to fall into his madness. One day he had enough and decided to leave the Vampires. However, he was forced to fight his previous master Alice who nearly killed him but he managed to wound her enough so he could escape. He then vanished into the wastelands and trained with his True Longinus. He usually kept himself isolated and only ventured into town for supplies. But then one day he meet her the only person in his insane world to make him feel sane. Powers and Abilities Madness Mode: Due to being the son of Nyarlathotep and half Outer God, Nico emits a aura of Madness when he starts to fall into it himself. This is because his very existence is something that should never happen. It is so unnatural that if mere humans go within four meters of Nico, they would start to lose their sanity overtime. Nico is able to keep this under control however, it comes out if something causes him to lose his grip on reality. He can realse small bursts to cause hallucinations in his enemies but this also makes it harder for him to come back to sanity each time. Usually he does this to confuse or to scare an opponent into submission. In this state. Madness mode.jpg|Nico activating his Madness Mode Inducing Madness.png|Nico inducing madness into multiple people Nico inducing madness into multiple people.Nico feels no pain and will keep fighting even after losing a limb which makes it very dangerous for his well being. In this state Nico can't use any of his other abilities and can only use his Sacred Gear a bit or any weapon on hand. But while not able to use his abilites his stats will double or triple due to not his mind not restricting the ammount of power he uses at once. This is because of his mind not being stable enough to focus on using any of his other abilities. One thing that is noticed by people who see Nico enter this state is that a black silhouette will appear behind him. Eldritch Magic: Being part Outer God Nico is able to use Eldritch magic which can only be used by beings of Lovecraft, their children and people who make contracts with them. This magic carries incredible levels of insanity, which is why it can only be used by a selected few; eldritch magic works mostly is described as "direct rewrital" of reality, which means that its effects can be described in terms of science. * Illusions: As the son of Nyarlathotep, Nico is capable of projecting images into the mind of his targets to disorient and confuse them. Nico is capable of turning himself into a different person, or make it seem like he has an army on his own; he also can place objects that aren't really there and deal imaginary injuries to his targets; being a branch of eldritch magic, it causes madness. His illusions can be broken with enough willpower of magic power with the exception of those casted on himself. Above-Human Strength: Nico is able to breakdown trees and smash through concrete with his bare hands. He can also smash most structures in one hit using his legs and knees. This is quite impressive for a half human but against beings who are leagues above humans will have the advantage against Nico in a fist fight. Above-Human Speed: Nico is fast enough to momentary vanish from the site of most humans and a few low level devils and angels. When combining his speed and his strength he is able to run up a small building by digging his feet into the structure. But despite being faster then most humans and some low level devils and angels. Anything above that can easily catch him. Hybrid physiology: Despite not gaining the speed or strength of his fathers heritage he did however, gain a high tolerance to pain along with a high durability, endurance and stamina. Nico was able to endure torture from Alice for days on end without reacting and only suffering some broken bones and cuts. Nico can take hits from high class devils and survive and only coming out with broken limbs and bones. He was also able to run at full speed for one day straight while in the wasteland before passing out due to exhaustion. Due to Nico's enjoyment of fighting combined with his unique physiology he is able to keep fighting even after losing an unnatural amount of blood before passing out. Nico has shown to have a faster healing rate then humans being able to heal broken limbs in a few days, heal cuts and stab wounds in minutes and recover from deadly wounds in less then a week. Another perk is all of his senses are stronger then a humans as well being able to hear things from miles away and see in the dark. This does cause a problem as he needs to control it so that loud noises, bright lights, etc, etc don't slow him down. Drawing: Nico is able to draw lifelike portraits of anyone he sees or remembers. He has be able to draw all of the members Havoc and make them look exactly alike. He is also able to draw items exactly how they look. He learned this skill during his time as a servant. Equipment True Longinus '( , ''Tōrū Ronginusu): After its previous wielder died due to the Sacred Gear removal ceremony the True Longinus was transferred to Nico. The True Longinus Is the first and most powerful Longinus, as it is the same spear that St. Longinus used to kill Jesus Christ. A single stab from it can kill and vaporize a high-ranking Devil instantly. It can create an energy blade that is made up of powerful Holy energy that can vaporize an Ultimate-Class Devil with ease. It can also extend and retract according to the users will. It has shown to be capable of shielding the user against fatal attacks, and split powerful energy blasts with a single slash. It can also release enormous Light Energy Projection easily vaporizing devils and make a pillar of light out of light energy. Nico is only able to use the True Longinus at a quarter of its power as he lacks the practice in it. He can cause serious damage to Devils but not enough to easily vaporize them. He usually tries not to use the True Longinus because of how tired it leaves him but he still has developed fighting styles with it. Nico's main fighting style with the True longinus is to snipe an opponet with its ability to extend and to make it grow till it reaches the sky then spin and slash the entire area he is around. The latter style is what Nico calls a room sweeper. * '''Heavenly Ascension Longinus Madness (ヘヴァﾝリー・アセﾝシャﾝ・ロﾝギヌス・マッドナス, Hevanrii Asenshan Ronginusu Maddonasu), also known as the Blooming Madness of the Heavenly Chorus; is Nico's sub-species Balance Breaker, and his answer to the inheritance from his father's side. In this form, Nico fuses himself with the True Longinus, and allows it to merge with his demigod blood; this changes his whole being, as he becomes more like the likes of his father and less human, making him change his appearance in a twisted version of a deity. This form makes Nico resemble a big monster with long body, and slender members. It is covered in golden light, and has four pairs of pure white wings. Nico's neck stratches, and his head becomes chimeric-like, resembling the looks of the Jabberwock, further emphatizing his hybridation. During this state he has high-speed regeneration and he can use the holy element of the True Longinus. The holy element has mixes of Eldritch magic making it harmful to beings that are not from the dark too. Small whiteboard: Due to sometimes not talking and writing instead he usually carries a small whiteboard with him along with a few markers of different colors. Nico tends to get his whiteboard broken, stolen or lost so half of the time he keeps a spare on his person. Quotes * " I don't care :v" -Nico on his whiteboard. * "Try and take away my whiteboard and I'll bite you."-Nico's defensive nature. *''"Hey, I'm a greedy asshole! That's how you act Ed!"''-Nico's petty nature when offended Trivia * Nico's theme is The Only Thing I Know for Real *Nico has had a crush on some if not all of the women of Havoc. He does however, have a crush on two currently. One being obvious the other not so much Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Vermillion King Of Mischief Category:Fanon Demigod